Gruchotnik
'''GruchotnikCo by tu schrupać'' lub '''GruzorógJak wytresować smoka. Przewodnik filmowy (ang. Rumblehorn) — gatunek smoka, po raz pierwszy pojawiający się w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2, a w serialu - w odcinku Co by tu schrupać. Należy do klasy tropicieli i słynie z doskonałego węchu, a także potężnego pancerza. Jedynym bliżej poznanym przedstawicielem tego gatunku jest Czaszkochrup. Wygląd Anatomicznie Gruchotnik przypomina skrzyżowanie żuka z nosorożcem. Charakteryzuje go bardzo mocny, twardy pancerz, składający się z licznych, zachodzących na siebie płyt. Barwa skóry może być różna. Głowa jest bardzo mała w stosunku do reszty ciała, zaś sam pysk, dzięki dwóm rogom na górze i na spodzie, przypomina kształtem topór bojowy. Smok ma relatywnie małe oczy. Jego ciało jest bardzo masywne, a krótkie i niezbyt masywne łapy wyglądają zaskakująco nieproporcjonalnie. Niewielkie w stosunku do reszty ciała, ale silne kończyny umożliwiają atak szarżą. Smok ma stosunkowo duże skrzydła i masywny tułów. Ogon jest zakończony maczugą. Siedlisko i dieta Jedyny bliżej poznany przedstawiciel gatunku, Czaszkochrup, jako dziki smok mieszkał na wyspie zwanej Końcem Świata. Gdy został wytresowany, przeniósł się na wyspę Berk. Gruchotniki mieszkają ponadto w Ukrytym Świecie, a według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk smoki tego gatunku można spotkać w The Woods That Howled. Gruchotnik, podobnie jak inne smoki, gustuje w rybach lub innym mięsie. Zachowanie i tresura Gruchotniki są niezwykle upartymi i zdeterminowanymi smokami, za wszelką cenę próbują odnaleźć rzecz, której znalazły trop. Sądząc po wyglądzie są bardzo niebezpieczne, a jednocześnie doskonale radzą sobie w boju. Walcząc, Gruchotnik stosuje podobną taktykę zarówno na ziemi jak w powietrzu - preferuje rozpędzenie się i taranowanie przeciwnika, co skutkuje zmiażdżeniem go masą smoka. Smok ten sprawnie lata, jednak pewniej czuje się na ziemi. Szybko i sprawnie kłusuje na swoich czterech mocnych łapach, co upodabnia go do nosorożca. Preferuje tereny leśne, gdzie sprawnie kamufluje się w zaroślach. Gruchotnik jest równocześnie niezwykle pomocnym i troskliwym gatunkiem. W obliczu zagrożenia podejmuje wszelkie wysiłki, by ostrzec inne smoki i ludzi przed nim, a także uciec. Aby wytresować smoka, należy zdobyć jego zaufanie, najlepiej ułatwiając mu osiągnięcie celu, do którego dążył ze swoim wielkim uporem. Pomocne może być też zaoferowanie pożywienia. Moce i umiejętności Ogień thumb|Ogień GruchotnikaSmok potrafi strzelać na dalekie odległości ognistymi pociskami, które eksplodują przy uderzeniu. Ogień ten jest tak potężny, że wystrzelony jest w stanie lecieć przed siebie na odległość kilku mil, zanim się wypali. Smok wykształcił przydatny trik, który zaobserwował kiedyś EretTo Berk and Beyond - Gruchotnik strzela przed siebie kulą ognia, w którą sam wlatuje. Manewr ten pozwala tymczasowo usunąć zapach smoka z powierzchni jego ciała, dzięki czemu nie są w stanie go wyczuć żadne inne smoki, wliczając w to innych przedstawicieli klasy tropicieli. Pozwala to Gruchotnikowi zakraść się niezauważonym do przeciwnika albo mu uciec. Węch Gruchotnik posiada niezwykły zmysł powonienia i potrafi wywęszyć każdego, nawet osobę znajdującą się kilka mil dalej. Był w stanie znaleźć Czkawkę, ukrywającego się w Smoczym Sanktuarium, dzięki zapachowi ze zgubionego hełmu chłopaka. Siła Smok potrafi z rozpędu taranować budynki lub statki, co sugeruje że ma bardzo mocną czaszkę i kręgosłup; szczególnie czubek głowy w kształcie topora powinien być bardzo twardy. Etapy rozwoju RumbeljajoRoB.png|Jajo Rumblehorn hatching.jpg|Pisklę Rumblehorn-01.jpg|Dorosły osobnik Rumblehorn Titan.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo smoka pojawia się tylko w grach. Ma owalny kształt i gładką skorupę o jednolitej barwie, zależnej od barwy smoka. Naznaczona jest niewielkimi dziurkami. Przez całą długość jaja przebiega szczelina przywodząca na myśl przerwę w pancerzu dorosłego smoka. Pisklę Pisklę Gruchotnika pojawia się tylko w grach. Jest małe i krępe, ma stosunkowo dużą głowę, oczy oraz grube, choć krótkie nogi. Skrzydła sa bardzo krótkie. Tytan Tytaniczna forma smoka pojawia się tylko w grach. Smok zmienia barwę na jaskrawoniebieską, a jego rogi i kolce ulegają znacznemu wydłużeniu. Słabości *Sok ze smoczych jagód jest jedyną substancją, której zapachu Gruchotnik nie jest w stanie wyczuć. Pojawienie się ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata W odcinku ''Co by tu schrupać, dziki Gruchotnik nawiedza Koniec Świata. Jeźdźcy sądzą, że jest on niebezpieczny i chce ich zabić, jednak okazuje się, że smok pragnie ostrzec ich przed zbliżającym się do wyspy tsunami. W ujarzmieniu smoka pomaga Stoick Ważki, który tresuje smoka i nadaje mu imię Czaszkochrup. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Gruchotnik o imieniu Czaszkochrup jest smokiem należącym do Stoicka Ważkiego. Razem z nim wyrusza na pomoc Czkawce i Astrid, a po ucieczce chłopaka pomaga go wytropić, wykorzystując zapach ze zgubionego przez chłopaka hełmu. Doprowadza Stoicka i Pyskacza do Smoczego Sanktuarium, a później razem z innymi smokami bierze udział w bitwie. Odlatuje, zahipnotyzowany przez Oszołomostracha Drago. Po śmierci Stoicka smok zostaje przekazany w ręce Ereta. Jak wytresować smoka 3 Gruchotnik imieniem Czaszkochrup towarzyszy Eretowi podczas relokacji Berkian i ataku na bazę Grimmela. Gdy Czkawka z Astrid trafiają do Ukrytego Świata, to właśnie smok tego gatunku wykrywa ich obecność. Po pokonaniu łowców Czaszkochrup żegna się że swoim jeźdźcem i odchodzi razem z całym stadem. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Czaszkochrup Z gier DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Defender Rumblehorn *Seedling Rumblehorn *Grimtorn *Poise the Vast *Rhineblow DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising *Arctic Rumblehorn *Flank-Tanker *Robust Rumblehorn *Son of Skullcrusher *Valiant Scarbearer W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons'' Gruchotnik pojawił się wraz z aktualizacją 30 lipca 2014 roku. Jego jajo kosztuje 750 gemów i wykluwa się 12 godzin. Można też dostać go jako smoka startowego po wykonaniu samouczka na początku gry. Smok od jednej z aktualizacji posiada własną animację. Ciekawostki *Smok ten jest bardzo podobny do triceratopsa, dinozaura żyjącego w okresie późnej kredy. *Gruchotnik ma bardzo czuły węch. **Jedynym zapachem, którego Gruchotnik nie jest w stanie wyczuć i którym można zamaskować przed nim inne zapachy, jest woń smoczej jagody. *Gruchotnik, a konkretnie przedstawiciel tego gatunku o imieniu Czaszkochrup, był inspiracją dla stworzenia klasy tropicieli. Przypisy Zobacz też en:Rumblehorn de:Rumpelhorn es:Cuernatronante ru:Громорог it:Cornotonante fr:Cornebrute Kategoria:Klasa tropicieli Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:Gruchotniki Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising